


Narcotic Tedencies

by Nyx_Creations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Drugs, Gen, Pills, did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Creations/pseuds/Nyx_Creations
Summary: Adrian, a pill-popping man, runs into Bella, a girl living with DID, and the two quickly become friends.  When Adrian falls into a depressive state Bella worries he could overdose. Can she stop the cycle of addiction before it's too late?





	Narcotic Tedencies

Adrian is no normal member of society. There was one flaw in his life that he just couldn't shake. He couldn't get a job or go to college because of his problems: an addiction to popping prescription medication. The man would spend all his money buying drugs to satisfy his addiction, turning to them whenever he felt sad or anxious.

It was a bright, sunny day unusual for such weather to be happening in the winter, but he couldn't find a way to make it less cold. Adrian didn't have much money or money to spend on a winter coat, he was cold but he just had to deal with it until he got the money. All the clothes he did have was an oversized scrappy t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, Adrian's had these clothes since high school, so they weren't in the best condition. He had gone numb to the cold a long time ago, with his addiction he couldn't feel a thing anymore besides sadness, the pills helped in controlling his emotions by taking them away. He was walking past some stores, stores he couldn't afford. People were looking down on him, he wasn't the most attractive, never had many friends and even most people he was friends with would never stand up for him in a fight. Adrian was looking down at the ground not even looking up to see the incoming person. The girl didn't see him either, too busy talking to herself not even looking up from her phone. 

"Ahh I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there. I hope you can forgive me" the girl said, looking up at Adrian with puppy dog eyes. She was begging on her knees for forgiveness, something that Adrian has never seen.

"Heh don't worry about it. I'm used to not being seen, just watch where you're going, not everyone is going to be as nice at me". Adrian said nervously, pulling at his collar to distract himself from looking at the girl directly.

The girl sighed, looking up at him, " I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Bella, short for Isabelle. So now that I've shared my name, what is yours stranger?". The stranger, now Bella, asked Adrian with a smirk.

Adrian groaned, why was this girl asking about him. He's a nobody who no one ever talked to, he was taken aback by this query. "Ugh well. My name is Adrian, you probably shouldn't talk to me in public. I'm an outcast, people will throw you out too". The man said, reaching his hand out to shake the girl's hand.

Bella laughed to themselves, not quite out loud but just enough for Adrian to hear them. "Don't worry your pretty little head Adrian, I'm already out of society. I've got a lot of mental issues, not many people talk to me, more so be this nice to me" Bella took his hand, shaking it lightly giving him a warm smile.

The two people shook hands without saying another word to the other. Bella was the first to release her hand, feeling a bit sweaty noticing Adrian was staring at her. She looked away hoping he would get the message to look away, Bella was feeling dizzy and starting to dissociate. Meeting someone new was stressful for her, one of her alters, Kiera was starting to front, when the other came out she was protective and defensive. Bella had to leave before she scared away her new friend, this was the first time someone other than her parents who were genuinely nice to her. 

Bella stepped back feeling Kiera nearly halfway upfront, "Hey Adrian I'm going to go, I just realized I have some college work to do. I hope we can meet again, I'd love to be your friend, so if you see me again just talk to me". Bella said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. 

Adrian sighed looking at the ground once more, he realized that he could have a friend again, someone he could trust. "It's okay Bella, you need to get your work done, I'll talk to you if I ever see you again. I love your hair, by the way, that's why I was staring at you, it's very shiny but be safe on your way home". Adrian sighed again before walking off waving at the short girl. 

On the other hand, Bella now Kiera, grumbled to themselves, " Seriously, you didn't even let me protect you. You really are helpless aren't you Bella, he was clearly flirting with us and you didn't even notice". Kiera slowly walked back to their house, in clear disgust, they wanted to take a shower and wash all of  **HIS** grime off of the body. 

**_Timeskip_ **

The body was tired. Kiera was still in control, which she usually didn't do when their schoolwork was backed up. Bella was the smart one, she knew what to do during her homework, the others only understood a little of what their degree was for. 

Kiera sighed, getting up from the desk hoping the body would let Kiera rest and bring Bella back to the front. They laid down on their bed feeling the bones pop and relax, she winced feeling the bones in her legs slowly fade; she knew they were too tired to get back up. The body needed to eat, change and sleep, Kiera jolted, feeling Bella trying to front, "Please Bella, just front so I can rest, you've been resting all-day, just please" Kiera murmured hoping Bella would be faster.

Bella fronted again, her legs regained feeling, "Hehe don't worry Ke just rest, I'll let you sleep, and not to mention he just complimented our hair, I hope that's the case at least" she whispered knowing Kiera could still hear her before the presence vanished. 

**_Adrian_ ** ( **_On drugs at this point)_ **

Adrian was walking to the rundown motel he now called home, the man was now contemplating the girl he met earlier. He hoped they could be friends and possibly more than that. He was truly enamored by the girl her brown hair and brown friendly eyes were so inviting to stare into. 

He thought to himself again 'The next time we meet again I will ask her to be my friend and after that I want her to be mine forever'. 


End file.
